


What Do You Fear The Most?

by olicityislife



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), olicity - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Scarecrow - Freeform, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 21:52:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1873803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olicityislife/pseuds/olicityislife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Few months after the whole Slade attack, Team Arrow has to deal with a new villain Scarecrow. He wants to destroy Oliver and everyone else who Oliver holds dear. And the best way to do that is to use fear, after all "Fear defeats more people than any other one thing in the world."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_The guy sat on the bench, fixing his glasses and stretching the newspaper in front of his face, trying to hide it, his eyes were still glued to a man in front of him. He observed the young CEO of QC and his beautiful assistant. But he wasn’t stupid, far from that, his IQ was actually borderline genius, so he knew that Oliver Queen wasn’t just some billionaire playboy CEO, he knew how he spend his nights as Arrow and that was exactly why he had been following his every move for the past few months._

_He sifted to get a better view as Oliver headed for the QC his hand resting on his assistant’s back. Was that the break he needed? The guy thought to himself, grinning at the new found information._

_““Fear defeats more people than any other one thing in the world.” He muttered under his as he stood up, this Ralph Waldo Emerson’s quote lingering in his mind. “Two little birdies with one stone.” A grin appeared on his face as he said it, looking almost too proud of himself._

 

* * *

 

The day has already been too long for her. She had a ton of paperwork, and she had to arrange a whole bunch of meetings for Oliver and she also didn’t sleep much last night, or any night since the Slade thing. She shook her head trying to get Slade out of her mind and concentrate on the paperwork and Oliver’s calendar.

“Hello, I’m here to see Mr. Queen.”

Felicity looked up to the guy asking for Oliver. The first thing she noticed about him was his big stormy sky kind of blue eyes which appeared bigger because of his glasses. Then she noticed his strong jaw line which was framed perfectly by his not too short, but not too long, dark brown hair. She couldn’t even start to think about his beautiful full-ish lips or the way his brows moved up and down while he was talking. He was extremely good-looking, she thought, and he looked really smart too, with expensive looking suit and briefcase.

Felicity snapped out of it when she heard him repeating his sentence to her. She could feel the heat rush to her cheeks and she knew she was blushing. Oh yeah, she just embarrassed herself in front of a great-looking guy, that was just her luck.

“I’m sorry, you are?” She asked him while hoping he would catch her blushing.

“Jonathan Crane.” He offered his hand out to Felicity who shook it without saying anything, still trying too hard not to say something stupid in front of him.

She quickly glanced down to Oliver’s calendar and saw that Jonathan Crane really did have a meeting. She looked up to him again. “Yes, Mr. Queen is expecting you.”

He started to walk towards Oliver’s office before stopping and turning around to face Felicity. “I didn’t catch your name.”

“Yeah, no sorry I didn’t say it.” Felicity bit her lower lip, forgetting again to tell him her name.

He just laughed and licked his lips like he was intentionally trying to confuse her further with his hotness. “So, do you think you can tell me?”

“Oh, right, yes. Felicity. Felicity Smoak. That’s my name.”

He smirked and turned away, leaving her there to blush.

 

* * *

 

“That’s the last meeting today.” Felicity sighed at the definitely too long day.

“Finally.” Oliver smiled at her. “How about we go grab burgers and head to the foundry?”

“Yes, I would love that.”

“Oliver Queen? There is a letter for you. They told me to deliver it to you personally.” A guy handed the letter to a very confused Oliver and left.

Felicity looked at Oliver as he opened the letter and she saw his brows furrow as he read it. His relaxed face changed into a more serious, almost angry.

“What does it say?”

Oliver handed her the letter and his hands formed into fists.

_“Hello, Mr. Queen,_

_Or should I say Arrow? Yes, that’s right, I know about your little secret and I know about your team, but don’t worry about that, I won’t tell anyone. Although I am going to make your lives a living hell, I’ll make you pay for what you did to me. I’m going to make you suffer. I’m going to drain life and happiness out of you until you all will be begging me to end your lives, to stop your misery, to put you out of your pain. And you are now probably wondering how I’m going to do that. Well, I’ll give you a hint: “What do you fear the most?”_

_-Scarecrow”_

“I think we have a problem.” Felicity shivered.                       


	2. Chapter 2

Felicity sat in her desk at the QC, replaying the night before in her mind. After Oliver got that letter from Scarecrow they went to the foundry to warn Diggle, Roy and Sara. None of them knew who the hell was Scarecrow or why was he so hell bent on revenge against them. And the worst of all was that none of them knew what to do next. Whoever Scarecrow was, he was really good at being a ghost, not leaving any trails for them to follow and no way to ID him.

 “Ms. Smoak.” The voice broke Felicity out of her thoughts.

“Hey, sorry. Hello.” She said shyly when she saw Jonathan. “Sorry, Mr. Crane, but Mr. Queen has a meeting right now and then a lunch break.”

Jonathan just laughed and looked at her like she was the only source of light in this dark world, which sent butterflies in her stomach. “Wow, he sure knows how to charm a girl.” Felicity thought to herself.

“I’m not here for Mr. Queen.”

“Uhm, you’re not?”

“No, I’m here for you.” Their eyes met and she smiled. “Would you like to grab coffee with me, Felicity?”

“I would love to. I just have to tell Oliv-, I mean Mr. Queen. Because he’s my boss, that’s the only reason, really. Not that you would think that there are other reasons, I’m just gonna shut up now.” Felicity face palmed herself mentally.  Instead of waiting for Oliver she just left him a note that said: “Going out for a coffee with someone.

                        -Felicity”.

“Ready to go?”

“I’m ready.” Jonathan handed her her coat and she smiled at him, hoping he was into her as much as she was into him.

 

“How about you stay here and I’ll go order for us?” Jonathan asked once they settled in a café.

“Sure.”

Felicity bit her lower lip and tried hard not to think about Jonathan. He was just a friend, that’s all. Right? And she loved Oliver, there’s that. But every time she tries to be there for him he pushes her away. He didn’t love her as much as she loved him. He loved her like a friend or a sister. At least that’s what she thought. She was so confused about all of this that she didn’t even notice that it took Jonathan a lot longer than it should have.

“Here you go.” Jonathan handed her a cup of coffee interrupting her in her thoughts.

“Thanks.”

 

* * *

 

After her coffee with Jonathan she went back to QC for a while before going to the foundry with Oliver.

“Any leads on Scarecrow?” Oliver asked as soon as they were in the foundry.

“No. Nothing.” Diggle replied.

“It’s like that dude is a ghost or something.” Roy added.

“And he’s probably paranoid since he, so cleverly, used letter instead of e-mail or text message.” Sara concluded.

“So now what?” Felicity was already at her computers.

“Now we wait for him to make another move.” Oliver went over to Felicity and put his hand on her shoulder. “And we continue the work like nothing happened, okay?” She silently nodded so he continued. “Can you find me some criminals?”

“Funny you should ask, there’s just a robbery in progress- owww.” Felicity screamed when she saw a huge spider on her desk.

“What’s wrong, Felicity?” He squeezed her shoulder in a reassuring way and she could hear a hint of worry in his voice.

“Nothing, it’s just, there was a huge spider. How did you not see it?”

“Don’t tell me you’re afraid of a little spider?” Roy snorted out.

“It wasn’t little!” She tried to ignore Roy’s laughter and Diggle’s grin. “Now, go, all of you, there are at least 3 armed robbers there.”

They all left, leaving Felicity alone in the foundry with comms on so she could navigate them.

About 30 minutes later, right when they arrived to the crime scene, Felicity felt the ground beneath her shake. At first it was a slight shake that didn’t bother her but then it just started to be stronger that it reminded her of the night of the Undertaking. But real danger started when she heard a crack and she saw the walls beginning to break down, threatening to bury her alive under them. But it wasn’t until the debris started falling on her that she screamed and threw her comms. She hid the desk when the walls cracked open and heavy pieces fell all around her. “Please help me. Someone please.”

 

* * *

 

“Felicity?! FELICITY?” Oliver heard her scream over the comms and now she wasn’t replying. Images of her hurt or dying flashed his mind and he thought of the worst. “You guys take care of this, I’m gonna make sure she’s okay.” He turned his bike and went straight to the foundry, hoping everything was alright with her. “Felicity? Can you hear me? Please, answer me.” He rushed to the foundry.

“Felicity, where are you? Please, Felicity, answer me.” He came to the foundry in record time and released the breath he didn’t even know he was holding when he saw her on the floor, under the desk sobbing, but she was alive and that’s all that mattered to him. “Hey, Felicity, what happened? Are you hurt? Did someone break in? What’s wrong? Are you okay?” He reached for her, pulling her closer to him, to make sure she was safe and unharmed.

“I-I was back there.” She sobbed, her eyes were still closed. She was too afraid to open them.

“Back where? Where were you?”

“On the day of the Undertaking. I thought I was going to die under the collapsed foundry.” When she finally opened her eyes, they widened in shock when she saw that there was no debris, walls weren’t broken or cracked, everything was fine. “I don’t understand. There was an earthquake, the building was falling. Debris was everywhere.” Oliver looked at her confused. What was she talking about? He asked himself. “I swear, Oliver. I’m not lying. I swear.” She caught his confused look and sobbed even more. He was going to think she was crazy.

“Hey, no look at me.” He cupped her face. “I believe you, okay. I believe you. I do.” He pulled her closer to himself and hugged her tightly. “It’s going to okay. Everything’s going to be fine. You’re safe now.” Oliver whispered those reassuring words in her ear until she stopped sobbing and rest of the team came back. He nodded to them that everything was okay. “We are going to talk about this tomorrow, okay? Right now I’m going to take her home.”

 

* * *

 

_He watched as she was screaming, defending herself from nothing, just fighting against the thin air. He smirked to himself, she was clearly in emotional pain and that was just his goal. He removed his gaze from the screen on which Felicity was now crying under the desk to the drug that he slipped into her drink. He felt pride overwhelm his whole body. “This is just a beginning.” He thought to himself and started writing a letter._

_“Dear Miss Smoak,_

_I hope you enjoyed your little hallucinations as much I enjoyed seeing you suffer from them. Consider this my little gift for you. And remember I can get to you anytime and anywhere._

_-Scarecrow”_


	3. Chapter 3

Felicity woke up the next morning feeling like she had a huge hangover. Her head was throbbing and her mouth was dry, and on top of it all, she wasn't even able to open her eyes. Somehow her eyelids just didn't want to cooperate. But the worst was when she remembered the night before, all the fear from that night overwhelmed her and she let a small, barely audible sob. In an instant she felt a hand on her shoulder and she tried to push herself away until she heard Oliver's soothing voice: "Hey, it's me you're safe now. Relax."

This time she was able to open her eyes and the first thing she saw was a pair of two blue eyes looking at her in concern.

"Oliver. What- what happened?" She asked, already knowing the answer. "Did you stay here the whole night?"

"I had to make sure you were alright." He squeezed her should in a reassuring way. He did stay with her all night but also he did more than just that. He carried her from the Foundry when she was sobbing violently in his shirt. He tucked her in bed. He whispered "You're safe now", reassured her and squeezed her shoulders and held her down to stop her from hurting herself every few hours when she was having unbearable nightmares that made her shiver and convulse. He held her hair when she woke up and started throwing up. He gave her water to help her with the burning sensation after it.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." She cried out but he just reached for her and hugged her, holding her closer than ever before.

"You have nothing to apologize for. Okay? Nothing."

"What happened?" She stopped sobbing but tears were still falling quietly down her cheek.

"What do you remember?"

"I- I remember the foundry collapsing and I was so scared, Oliver. I thought I was going to die there, alone on the cold floor. I thought I was never going to see you, or Digg. I was so afraid." She sobbed again and Oliver hugged her even tightly.

"Hey, you are okay now. And I would never, ever let you die alone on the cold floor. I will always come for you."

She heard him but she didn't know how to respond so she just continued with her story. "But when you came, when I opened my eyes, every- everything was fine. I don't understand. One minute everything was falling down on me and the next was like nothing happened. I swear I didn't make that up. I swear, Oliver, I didn't make that up, I'm not crazy." She needed him to believe her, but how could he? He found her crying and sobbing under the desk when everything was fine and now she was telling him how the foundry was collapsing on her.

"Hey." He realized her from his hug and cupped her face. "I need to show you something." He stood up from the bed and made his way to the living room.

"Oliver, I swear. Please, you have to believe me."

Instead of saying anything, he handed her a letter.

"I found it on your doors. It's from Scarecrow."

Her face lost all colour when she read it. "Oh my." Her hand flew to her mouth. She was poisoned. What she saw, the foundry collapsing on top of her, that was a hallucination?

"Are you okay?" He sat on her bed again.

"Yeah, yes I just I'm a little freaked out right now." She felt the tears in her eyes and she tried to blink them away along with the fear that was threatening to consume her. And she didn't want Oliver to see her like that. "I think you should go. I'm tired. I think I'm going to take a nap."

"I'm not leaving you alone, do you understand? He already got to you once and I'm not letting him do that again."

"Oliver."

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

* * *

Diggle was surprised when he came to the foundry and Oliver and Felicity were there. He thought they were going to take a day off after he found out that Scarecrow poisoned Felicity. But here they were and Oliver never took his eyes off of Felicity. And he wasn't surprised that Oliver, when they heard about some attackers, stayed in the foundry with Felicity and sent him, Roy and Sara to catch those guys.

But what surprised Diggle the most was his front door was open. He drew his gun and walked slowly in his apartment scared of what he might find, now that Lyla was living with him, he thought he was going to be more relaxed but right now he felt like he was on the edge, that one wrong move and his whole world will come crashing down. As he walked in his apartment he dropped his gun when he saw Lyla on the floor passed out.

"Lyla, are you okay? What happened?" He shook her lightly.

"John? Oh, my head." Lyla's hand reached for her head. "I don't know. Some guy in a mask broke the door and knocked me out but I'm fine. Don't worry."

"The baby?" Digg's hand came to her belly.

"It's fine, really. He just knocked me out, it's nothing."

"Lyla, please, go get yourself and the baby checked out tomorrow." He pleaded, his voice cracked. This was Scarecrow, no doubt, he thought. This meant that he left a letter for him as his MO. So he searched his apartment until he found the letter and when he did he wished he never found it. He crumbled it beneath his fingers and threw it away. Too angry at Scarecrow and too scared for his wife and baby. When he laid in bed the only thought on his mind was that letter that said:

"Hello, Mr. Diggle

I hope you realize now just how easy it is for me to get to Lyla and her baby. Sleep tight.

-Scarecrow"

* * *

_**Hello :) Sorry it took me this much to update it is just that I have taken up boxing (and aside from great looking guys training, it's really really making me tired because we there have to do like 60 push ups, and 60 pull ups and every other torturing workout every day) so yeah i was so tired and i had muscle fever which really really hurts so yeah sorry.** _

_**Also I don't know if I'm going to be able to write another chapter this week (I'm really hoping that I'm going to) because next week I'm not going to be home so I won't be able to write next week at all (unless i find free wifi spot than the first thing I'll do is updating this) because I'm going in the town with a beach where I'll have to work so idk we'll see** _

_**Also I hope I didn't dissapoint you with this chapter (yep I'm pretty much going to say that after every chapter because you guys have been giving me so much support that I'm always scared I'll dissapoint you) so yeah I'm really happy to see your reviews, your follows and your faves and I'm so grateful for it. Thank you thank you thank you thank you so much :* Also tell me what you think about this chapter and thank you :)** _

_**Love you all so much, and sending you all hugs and kisses,** _

_**Hana :D** _


	4. Chapter 4

Scarecrow's POV ;)

* * *

 

_Once again he had the situation in his hands. Everything was going according to his twisted plan and on top of it all he was enjoying every second of it. Most of all he enjoyed going out with Felicity, not because he actually cared about her which he didn’t, but because she still hasn’t suspected anything and that brought him joy. He looked over the cameras in her apartment and then switched to those in Diggle’s. He was happy to see that Mr. Diggle was freaking out over his little visit to his wife. The fear in the eyes of Team Arrow was what motivated him to continue this little plan of his._

_“They’ll pay for what they did.” He muttered to himself. “They’ll see what happens when you mess with Scarecrow.” Although he really liked watching fear in people’s eyes, that wasn’t the only reason, he targeted Team Arrow, none the less. The main reason for his hatred was what they did to his sister. “She is dead because of you, and you are going to pay.” Silent tears fell from his eyes. His sister was his happiness, he loved her, he swore to protect her and now, now she was dead. When grieving, people tend to overlook the truth. She wasn’t dead because of them, she was dead because of him. He had a choice, to earn honest money for her surgery or to make drug and sell it on the streets. And he chose the second option. And he made money quickly, he was just few thousands away when Arrow closed up on his drug dealers and sent them to jail. He tried to find new ones to sell his drug but his sister died few days later. And he blamed Arrow and his whole team for his sister dying. He blamed everyone except the person that was mostly responsible, himself._

_“If you only waited few more days I would have the money and she wouldn’t have died.” He bellowed as he punched the table with his fist. “But that’s over now. Now I have to concentrate on making your lives a living hell.” He calmed himself enough to study the plans, like he didn’t already know them by heart._

_The whole team Arrow was going to suffer but one member more than anyone else, the leader of their team. Even though they were all responsible, Oliver was the one to send his men to prison so Oliver should be the one to suffer the worst imaginable punishment, to live in a world without the one person he loves the most. Scarecrow knew who that person was, after all he was “dating” that person and while jealousy was also something he liked to see on Oliver, that wasn’t enough. “Don’t worry just yet, Oliver, first I’m going to have fun with all of you, and then I’m going to kill her.” He smirked. He would enjoy killing her right now but not as much as slowly torturing him and his whole team. “First you play by my rules and then when you stop worrying I’ll be there with my last move, the one you’ll never see coming, Oliver.”_

_Scarecrow took his notebook and wrote down the move that just popped up in his head._

_“Hello, I need you to kidnap someone.”_

_“Jonathan, nice to hear from you. Who do you need me to kidnap and when?” The voice over the phone said._

_“Tomorrow at that fancy place called “The angel walk” at 9 p.m. and don’t worry you’ll know who to kidnap, she will be my date.”_

_“Anything for you, my friend.”_

_“Glad to hear that, bye.” Scarecrow hung up and didn’t even wait a minute before dialing another number._

_“Hello. Jonathan.” He smiled when he heard happiness in her voice._

_“Hey, Felicity, I wanted to ask you something.”_

_“Sure, you can ask me anything, well not anything, because we don’t know each other that well. But well actually you CAN ask me anything but that doesn’t mean I’ll answer anything-“_

_“Felicity. Would you like to go on a date with me?” He cut her off._

_“I would love to. When?” Her voice sounded a little higher than usual and he could tell she was nervous. Oh, how naive, I almost feel sorry for you. He thought._

_“Tomorrow, I’ll pick you up at 8, is that okay?”_

_“That’s perfect. Uhm, where are you going to take me?”_

_“The angel walk, I hear they have killer meals.”_

_She laughed. “Can’t wait. See you tomorrow.”_

_“Yeah, me neither. See you.”_

_She smirked as he hung up. She won’t know what hit her._

* * *

 

_**Hello :D So I was able to update it this week like I said :D But tomorrow I'm going on a one week trip so I won't be able to post it for a whole week because there probs won't be wifi but if I find wifi and time I'll post it ;)** _

_**Again thank youuuuuu allll soooo much for support I love you alll :D** _

_**I hope you like this chapter and that i didn't disappoint you so tell me what do you think about it :D** _

_**Sends you hugs and kisses and as always love you** _

_**Hana :D** _


	5. Chapter 5

"NO!" Oliver practically bellowed. "You are not going out with him."

"And why is that?" Felicity raised her voice and was now yelling.

"Because-" His voice dropped. "Because of everything that happened. Felicity, you were poisoned. We don't know anything about that guy you're going out with."

"You really think I didn't do my research on him? He is not a serial killer or anything, Oliver. He is just a regular guy that has a crush on me, is that so hard to believe?"

"It's not that, Felicity."

"Than what is it? Huh, why are you so angry at me for going out with someone?"

"It's not- I'm not angry at you, Felicity. I'm just scared for you. Okay, I'm afraid Scarecrow will go after you again and what if this time he doesn't settle with just drugging you?" Pain, guilt and sadness invaded his voice and all his emotions were now full on display in front of her.

"Oliver, he is not going to hurt me, okay? Jonathan will pick me up and we will go to a restaurant and he will take me home. I will be safe with him, don't worry." Her voice was back to normal seeing all the pain in Oliver's beautiful blue eyes and she also blushed because she just realized that she implied that Oliver was jealous of Jonathan. She loved him for caring about her safety, but he was overreacting.

"Okay." His voice cracked. "If you're sure he's who he says he is."

"I'm sure. I looked him up. He is a psychologist and he is a nice guy."

* * *

_"_ _Oh, yeah Felicity, sure, I'm the nicest guy in the world." He muttered to the screen while his laugh echoed through his apartment. "I honestly don't know if I should be glad or annoyed that she still hasn't figured it out. I mean, for a genius you sure as hell are stupid." He grinned._

_His gaze went of the screens and on the clock above the pictures of Team Arrow member's doing normal usual things. The clock showed it was quarter to 8 and it meant he should go pick up Felicity for their "date"._

* * *

"Hey." Jonathan said with fake happiness in his voice when Felicity opened the door.

"Hi." She smiled and for a moment got lost in his blue eyes.

After a moment of awkward silence, Jonathan finally spoke: "So are we good to go?"

"Uhm, what? Oh, right, sorry. Yeah, we're good to go."

"Good."

"Great." She flashed him a genuine smile to which he returned a fake one, but not like she noticed because over the years he made it look like he was smiling for real even when he was annoyed, sad, angry. That was a little trick his sister taught him.

"Okay, then, let's go."

* * *

The date started perfectly. He ordered for her and she must admit he did a great job with her order although he kind of messed up with a drink, but she didn't want to say anything.

When the food arrived they were already deep in their conversation about well, everything. They talked about their childhood, their past romances, their fears and beliefs. Felicity thought she finally met a perfect guy. Handsome, smart, gentleman and he, unlike other guys she dated, wanted to actually talk, so they talked even when their food got cold, they just talked. And it was a first time Jonathan actually smiled. He would never admit it, but when Felicity's brain to mouth filter stopped working and she said something that sounded really dirty, he couldn't help but to smile at her goofiness and her similarity to his sister. But his happiness was short lived and turned into anger. She reminded him of his sister and he had to remind himself that Felicity and her team were the ones that killed her and that he wasn't going to fall for her charm no her innocence. And with that, all his fondness for Felicity disappeared.

"Okay, you got to teach me-" Felicity started but was interrupted by a loud bang and men with guns and masks infiltrated the restaurant.

"Ladies and gentleman, we don't want trouble. We just want one specific guest and we will be out of your hair for good. But if anyone tries to be a hero he gets a bullet between his eyes. Was that simple enough for everyone to understand?" The guy walking around the tables looking for someone yelled.

"Boss, there she is."

Felicity's blood froze in her body when a guy pointed to her. Why did they want me? What are they going to do to me? Are they going to kill me? I should have listened to Oliver. Her thoughts got out of control.

"Hey, sweetheart, you're coming with us." The first guy, the boss, said.

"No, she's not." Jonathan got up from his chair and went to the guy in a mask that was closest to him but another stepped into his vision and punched him in the face, knocking him out cold, just like they planned.

"Jonathan! NO!" Felicity ran towards him but as soon as she came near him, there was a rug on her mouth and nose and everything around her went completely black. She felt strong arms carrying her across the restaurant and into a van before she lost all of the other senses too.

* * *

 

**Hey :)**

**Just wanted to tell you... Thank you for your support and I love you all :***

**Tell me what do you think ;)**

**Hana :D**


	6. Chapter 6

When Felicity finally woke up, her head was throbbing , her mouth was dry and she could feel the panic raising inside of her. She tried to move but soon figured it was impossible because her hands and legs were tied tightly to a chair, she opened her eyes, but that didn’t help her much since her kidnappers decided to take off her glasses. So now not only was she immobile, scared and hurting, she was also blind as a bat. “Bravo, kidnappers” she thought sarcastically.

Felicity spent what she thought was few hours in the dark, blurry to her, room alone which changed when she heard someone unlock the door, and she was praying that that someone was Oliver, but knowing her recent luck, she knew it was one of her kidnappers.

“Who is there? What do you want from me?” She tried to sound firm but her voice was cracking due to how scared she was.

“Oh, I see you like to go straight to the point, don’t you? Well, okay then. You know who I am, just dig into your memories, your FEARS.”

His voice was digitally modified, but it was much darker and scarier than what Oliver used as Arrow. When he stepped in front of Felicity, his face just inches away from hers, she saw his mask. His mask made him look like. Felicity’s blood froze and her face lost all of its colour. It made him look like Scarecrow because that’s what he is. He is that psycho that drugged her and threatened her team.

“So you figured it out. Smart girl.”

“What do you want from me? Wha-what did I-I ever do to you?” Her voice was full of fear and she just wasn’t able to hide it anymore. He laughed at the sound of her voice filled with fear, and his laugh, which was even creepier because of the modifier, echoed through the room.

“We‘ll get to that. And you didn’t do anything to me.”

“Th-then why are you doing this to m-me?”

“Because you still “mean” something to Oliver Queen, or Arrow whatever. Because he still didn’t throw you away to the “used” bin.”

“I have no idea what you are talking about.” Her voice was steady as much as it could be, she didn’t want to give him the satisfaction, even though she was now full blown panicking because he knows, he knows Oliver’s secret.

“Oh you know exactly what I’m talking about.” He laughed. “That is what Oliver does. He cares about someone, or pretends to care anyway, and then uses them. And when he’s done with them, when there is nothing left of that person, just sadness, darkness, no life in them, he throws them away like some garbage. And you are his current little pet. He is just using you. I mean think about it. Do you really think that Oliver would keep you if you lost your computer skills? Do you really believe you will mean something to him if he finds another, better, hacker?” Felicity finally gave in and started crying. She wasn’t able to hold it anymore. “What do you think will happen when he decides you are more of a liability than you are a partner? Let me tell you what will happen. He will throw you away and forget you ever existed. He will find some other person to use, and you will be left alone, used and broken, knowing you meant nothing to him, knowing he abandoned you, just like your father did years ago.”

“Stop! Please, just stop!” Felicity cried out. He was just playing with her, that’s it. It’s what he does. He gets into people’s minds and messes with them. Felicity tried to hold onto those thoughts, the thoughts that he was just playing with her mind, and everything he said was just a lie.

“What? Can’t handle a little truth? I actually pity you. You seem so innocent. But I guess that’s what Oliver goes for. Sweet innocent girls and then he turns them into broken, used dolls.”

“You’re wrong. You don’t know him.” She cried out.

“We’ll see about that. I just hope you’ll get away from him before he breaks you completely, and while you still have your dignity.”

“You don’t know anything about him, or me.”

“Are you trying to convince me? ‘Cause it sounds like you are trying to convince yourself and if you are so sure that you mean something to him, why would you need convincing?”

 _“Don’t let him get to you. Don’t let him get to you.”_ Felicity thought. _“He is trying to get to you, Felicity. Don’t let him win, don’t let him get to you. You’re stronger.”_ She encouraged herself. But this, what he was doing was brilliant, she couldn’t deny that, he was torturing her without leaving a visible scar or bruises. “You sure bark a lot for someone that doesn’t bite. Not that I would want to be bitten, I’m not that kind of a person, but I don’t judge if someone is. And not that I’m comparing you to a dog. It’s the saying.” She started rambling. _“Great, babble him to death, Smoak, great plan.”_ Even if she did babble because she was scared and nervous she knew she wasn’t going to crack that easily. She knew Oliver, he wouldn’t just throw her away, would he? He would never replace her, right?

“Do you ever shut up? Oh, and sweetheart, I can bite, believe me.” Once again his laughter echoed through the entire room, this time sending a shiver down Felicity’s spine.

She didn’t even get the chance to respond before he came behind her and she felt a prick in her neck before darkness took her.

 

* * *

 

When Felicity woke up again, she wasn’t tied anymore and when she opened her eyes she saw everything clearly. And most importantly she was in her apartment. She didn’t even get the chance to take a look in the mirror before she left her apartment and started running to the one place she felt most secured. The foundry.

She started crying and shaking somewhere on her way to the foundry when all the memories came to her. She felt like someone punched her in the gut when she remembered everything Scarecrow told her about Oliver, and how in a split second she believed him. She griped the wheel of her car so hard that her knuckles turned white.

When she finally got to the foundry, she whipped her tears but that didn’t do much because she still kept on crying and trembling. She took a deep breath and punched in a code and as soon as the doors were open she heard Oliver voice, actually she was pretty sure the whole town heard his voice since he was shouting.

“She wasn’t there! Find her!”

As soon as Oliver said those words he heard the foundry doors being opened and he turned immediately his fists in front of him, ready to attack. But to his surprise there wasn’t a threat at the door, there was Felicity. He took a second to look at her, she was beautiful even though her mascara was smudged all over her face, her eyes were red, puffy and full of fear and there were still tears running down her cheeks, her hair was a mess, she was shanking violently and her wrists were red and bloody because of the rope she was tied with, but she was still so beautiful to him. He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard her sob and he was next to her in a second. He hugged her tightly like he was afraid to ever let her leave his arms.

“What happened? Are you okay? Are you hurt? What did he do to you?” Oliver whispered.

“He didn’t do anything. He just said some things to me and then he, uhm, he let me go.” Felicity started sobbing again and she felt her knees give up under her but Oliver didn’t let her fall, he just hugged her tighter.

“Hey, you’re safe now. Let’s get you home, okay?” He said as softly as he could.

Afraid that her voice will break, she just nodded.

* * *

 

_**Hello :)** _

_**I'm so happy for all the support I'm getting for this so thank you for every kudos, comment, bookmark :)** _

_**I hope you like it and tell me what do you think** _

_**Love you all** _

_**Hana** _


	7. Chapter 7

The car ride home was quiet, only Felicity’s occasional quiet sobs were heard. Even though so many questions were left unanswered in Oliver’s mind, he didn’t say a thing. He didn’t want to push her, force her to talk when she was still so shaken up from everything. He will give her time to process everything and once she gets better he will talk to her, right now he will only let her know that he is always by her side, no matter what, he will be there for her.

* * *

 

Once he was outside her apartment, he looked over to her and saw that she had fallen asleep somewhere along the ride. Not having the heart to wake her up, he pulled her into his arms and carried her into her apartment. He unlocked her doors and opened them, all with Felicity still secured in his arms. Secured, he mentally laughed at himself. She was the furthest thing from secured. In the span of few weeks she was drugged and kidnapped, all because of him. He laid her down on her bed and tucked her in. As gentle as he could, he caressed her cheek and kissed her forehead, lingering for a moment. He really did love her. It wasn’t just a simple crush, no, this was something he heard so much about, in books, in songs, in movies, but he never felt it, until he met her. Until he met Felicity. Thinking about it, her name did serve her well, she most certainly did bring happiness in his broken life.

* * *

 

He left her room and went into the living room. He sat the couch and thought about today. He had almost killed a person today. When Diggle located the warehouse Felicity was supposed to be in, he went there without a second thought. But she wasn’t there. Instead there was a man standing guard there. He questioned him and when the guard didn’t answer he started beating him, without mercy, stopping only when Diggle yelled in his ear: “Oliver, if you do this, Felicity might not forgive you.” Oliver knew that wouldn’t be the case, if anything she would never forgive herself for him killing someone for her, but her name brought him back, just like she brought him back from his inner darkness and into the light.

He was interrupted from his thoughts when he heard her screaming. He ran into her room with hands formed into fists ready to attack the assailant. Instead of someone trying to hurt or kill Felicity he saw Felicity trashing and screaming in her bed. She must have scratched herself since there was fresh blood on her wrists where the ropes were. He went up to her and grabbed her both arms so she wouldn’t hurt herself further, and he started whispering in her ear: “Hey, Felicity, it’s just a dream.” When she didn’t seem to hear him and she continued screaming and trying to get out of his grip he raised his voice slightly. “Felicity, wake up. It’s just a dream.”

She bolted upward, eyes wide, tears coming down her cheeks. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. Please don’t hate me.”

“Hey, Felicity it’s okay. You’re okay. And you have nothing to apologize for.”

“Please don’t hate me.” Felicity was now full awake and again she started sobbing.

“Hey, hey look at me.” Oliver reached her chin and moved her head so that she is looking him in the eyes. “I could never hate you. Why would you think I would hate you?”

“He told me that. I didn’t believe him but he had a point. I’m sorry.” Felicity threw her covers and ran to the kitchen. If he saw her cry, he would think she is a liability and if he thinks that he might find someone stronger to take her place.

Oliver ran to her. He found her on the couch crying with her legs to her chest curled up and shaking. He moved slowly to her, careful not to make her even more upset. He sat next to her and pulled her to himself so that he was holding her tightly.

“Felicity, I need you to talk to me. Okay? I need you to tell me everything that happened. Please let me in, it will help you, I promise.”

“He just told me some things that upset me. It’s nothing, I’m fine. I’m not a liability, please don’t think that.”

“I know that you are not a liability. You are the strongest person I know, okay? Now please, what did he say to you that it got you this upset?” Their eyes met but as soon as they did Felicity turned her head away from him.

“He said that you are going to leave me just like my father as soon as you realize I’m a liability and you will replace me. He told me that I, that I’m nothing to you.” Felicity stopped for a second to swallow the bile forming in her throat. “He said that you’re just using me. And as soon as you find someone better at what I do you are going to replace me and leave me broken and used. I’m sorry, Oliver. I’m so sorry.”

“Hey, look at me, just look at me.” Oliver waited until Felicity’s eyes met Oliver’s. “Do you believe that?”

“I tried not to, I told myself that you would never leave me, that I mean to you, well not mean mean, but like I’m your friend and that, but he brought up my father. And,  and then I had a dream with you in it. But not like that, it was actually a nightmare, not that dreams with you are always nightmares, something they aren’t nightmares, sometimes I like the dreams with you not that I-“

“Felicity.” Oliver interrupted her with a smile on his face. This was his Felicity.

“Sorry, I, in the dream you said all the things Scarecrow said, you said that I meant nothing to you and that you just used me.” Felicity let go and started sobbing violently. Just the thought of Oliver saying that to her made her heart break.

“Come here.”  He pulled her into a hug. Rubbing her back and letting her cry on her shoulder. Once her sobs quieted down he started talking. “Let me tell you something. I would never leave you. And I would never replace you and you want to know why. Because I can’t replace you, no one could ever be as perfect as you are, as smart, as beautiful, as loving, as lovable as you. I wouldn’t be able to live without you. I would go crazy without you. I need you more than I ever needed anyone. My happiness was never dependent upon one person before you came in my life. You showed me I could be a hero and not just a broken shell, you showed me how to love someone. I need you, Felicity and I would never leave you.”

“Thank you.” With those words and in his embrace, she let herself fall asleep.

* * *

 

**Heya :) Me again I hope you like this chapter and I'm sorry it took me this long to update I had school so :(**

_**Again thank youuuuuu allll soooo much for support I love you alll :D** _

_**I hope you like this chapter and that i didn't disappoint you so tell me what do you think about it :D** _

_**Sends you hugs and kisses and as always love you** _

_**Hana :D** _


End file.
